Un jeu Moldu
by Bristolly Bristolla
Summary: Quand deux "amis" décident de jouer à un jeu où se mêlent alcool, révélations gênantes et sous-entendus, voilà ce que ça peut donner ! OS, premier Lemon, soyez indulgents !


**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je profite de cette semaine pour vous poster ce petit OS que j'ai retrouvé **

**dans les tréfonds de mon PC, bonne lecture !**

Le liquide glacé imprégna lentement son T-shirt et coula doucement le long des omoplates de Rose Weasley, qui poussa un grognement de fureur et se retourna vivement :

-Malefoy ! rugit la jeune rousse en fusillant du regard le jeune homme blond qui riait, fier de sa plaisanterie.

-A ton service, Weasley, lui répondit-il, un reste de rire dans la voix, sa baguette dans la main et une étincelle d'espièglerie pétillant dans les yeux, avant de tourner les talons en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Furibonde, Rose monta d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef, les rouages de son cerveau se mettant déjà en marche pour trouver une vengeance digne de ce nom.

-Violet ! Il a r'commencé ! Je te jure, un jour, je le tuerais, ce sale décoloré, et on me décorera pour service rendu à la nation ! s'écria Rose en trouvant son amie affalée sur le lit, un magazine de mode moldue à la main.

-C'est ça, et moi, je suis la reine des pommes, ricana la brune en se tournant sur le ventre, sa frange bleu-verte lui retombant sur le front. Sérieusement, vous ne pourriez pas vous comportez comme des gens de 16 ans, bientôt 17, normaux, et passez une semaine sans vous faire de blagues vaseuses ?

-Hééé, j'ai rien fait, pour une fois dans ma vie ! C'est lui ! se défendit Rose en enfilant un débardeur.

En raison des températures caniculaires de ce mois de mai, les élèves étaient autorisés à rester en habits civils les jours de repos.

-Rosie, depuis quand dure cette gueguerre stupide entre vous ?

-Heeeaaaammmmmmm…Bonne question. Depuis notre rencontre ? tenta la jeune fille avec un sourire angélique qui fit levais les yeux de son amie au ciel.

En fait, cette bataille durait depuis leur première année, les deux n'ayant jamais cessé de se chamailler, l'un comme l'autre beaucoup trop fier pour reconnaître sa défaite, et donc la supériorité de l'autre. Ces chamailleries se ressentaient jusque dans les résultats scolaires, et les professeurs trouvaient ce moyen de révisions, bien que peu commun, très efficace : les deux trublions étaient excellents dans toutes les matières, à l'exception de la potion pour Rose et du soin aux créatures magiques pour Scorpius, et continuaient à viser la perfection, dans l'optique, vous l'aurez deviné, d'écrasez leur adversaire.

Leur amis savaient ce qui se cachait derrière ces chamailleries : les deux abrutis étaient fous l'un de l'autre et, à défaut d'être en couple, se taquiner à longueur de journée, de façon plus ou moins subtile, plus ou moins raffinée (ça allait du simple croche-patte dans les couloirs au sort d'habillage ridicule, en passant par le sandwich aux Veracrasses !).

« Scorpius, si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de rester planqué pour les dix prochaines années, mon pote » songea Violet en regardant pensivement Rose sortir de la chambre, sa baguette à la main.

~o0O0o~

Une heure. Ca faisait une heure qu'il lui avait jeté le sort qui l'avais trempé des pieds à la tête, et Scorpius commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement : Rose pouvait être très susceptible, et il avait peur d'être allait un peu loin cette fois-ci, surtout en ne voyant pas la jolie rousse redescendre de sa chambre. Il se leva finalement de l'herbe où il se prélassait avec Hugo et Albus en attendant la vengeance de leur sœur/cousine, et partit à la recherche de cette dernière, vaguement inquiet vis-à-vis de son espérance de vie, qu'il supposait fortement réduite.

Après avoir retourné toute l'aile est du château, il monta au dortoir et sortis la carte des Maraudeurs, que Harry avait donné à Albus, et jeta un rapide d'œil : le point indiquant sa future-probable meurtrière n'était nulle part, donc elle était dans la Salle sur Demande.

«Qu'est ce qu'elle mijote ? Elle sait pertinemment que la Salle n'est pas cartographié…Elle veut donc, logiquement que je l'y retrouve. Moi, ou un des Weasley…Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien avoir en tête ?» se demanda le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la salle, l'esprit en ébullition.

Il repassa trois fois devant la porte en pensant au visage de la jeune fille, et la porte se matérialisa. Il la poussa, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, et se retrouva dans une grande pièce chaleureuse, des coussins et des tapis jonchant le sol.

Rose, comme sortie de nulle part, apparut derriére lui, le faisant sursauter.

-T'es malade ?! Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque, ou quoi ?

-Mon but est bien de te tuer, mais d'une façon plus ludique, si possible, sourit-elle, faisant rater un battement au cœur du blond.

-Je t'écoute, ô tortionnaire des enfers, sourit à son tour Scorpius en croisant les bras, amusé.

-Un jeu moldu, où il nous est impossible de tricher. Le principe est on ne peut plus simple, même toi tu devrais saisir : on a une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. On se pose mutuellement des questions. Tu as le choix : boire ou répondre _de façon honnête_. Ce qui se dit ici reste ici, sauf accord mutuel. Le premier qui demande d'arrêter ou le premier à être bourrée a perdu, l'autre a gagné.

-Et on gagne quoi, à se saouler la gueule ?

-Ce qu'on veut, du moment que l'autre est d'accord.

-Tout ce qu'on veut ?

Rose se contenta d'acquiesçais et se laissa tomber sur une pile de coussin. Scorpius s'assit en face d'elle, la bouteille entre eux. Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, se testaient du regard. Il baissa les yeux le premier, ce qui fit sourire Rose.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

-Premier baiser ? demanda-t-elle, préférant commencer doucement.

-La fête d'anniversaire de mes 8 ans, Mary Miller.

Mary Miller. Grande. Brune. Un bon 95C. Rose accusa le coup.

-Première expérience sexuelle ?

-L'année dernière, un placard à balais, John Brown.

Brown. Serdaigle. Une année de plus. Joueur de Quidditch remarquable. Scorpius grimaça.

1 à 0 pour elle.

-Première fois ?

-4e année. Alice Bell.

Brune encore. Gâtée par la nature aussi. Rose souffla.

1 à 1.

-Premier orgasme ?

Rose saisit la bouteille et avala une gorgée qui lui incendia la gorge, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

«On peut donc supposer jamais» sourit le jeune homme «Attends que je gagne, et je vais remédier à ça»

-Premiers sentiments amoureux ?

-Première année.

Tiens, tiens, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. A creuser.

-Premier petit-ami ?

-2e année.

«Tu veux jouer, on va jouer»

-Plus grosse honte ?

Ce fut à son tour de tendre la main vers la bouteille.

«Et fier, avec ça» ricana intérieurement Rose.

-Plus grosse tristesse ?

-Quand je vois le garçon qui me plaît flirter avec des dindes.

«Aah, toi, ma Rosie, tu commences à m'intéresser !»

-Plus grosse peur ?

-Me faire rejeter.

-Par qui ?

-Tututu, c'est mon tour, Rosie, sourit le Serpentard. Plus grosse envie ?

« Te sauter dessus et te violer ? Un poil direct » songea la jeune fille en buvant une gorgée, le feu restant cette fois-ci sur ses joues.

-Plus vieux fantasme ?

« Toi, nue, un ruban rouge autour de la taille, au pied de mon sapin» pensa le blond en saisissant la bouteille.

A son tour de s'enflammer le gosier, le feu ne restant pas, contrairement aux joues de Rose, qui commençaient à la chauffer sérieusement.

-L'endroit le plus excitant pour toi ?

-Une douche. Professeur la plus excitante ?

-Toutes trop vieilles, sourit le Serpentard. Professeur le plus sexy ?

-Firenze. Genre de fille ?

«Les rousses aux yeux bleu-verts, au caractère pourri et avec un sens de l'humour douteux. Ah, comment ça, c'est toi trait pour trait ? » ricana intérieurement le blond en prenant un gorgée plus longue que les précédentes.

-Zone érogène favorite ?

-Le cou. Position préférée ?

-Levrette.

« J'aurais du m'en douter » sourit Rose.

-Garçon que tu trouves à ton goût en ce moment ?

Rose se saisit de la bouteille et but une gorgée encore plus longue que celle de Scorpius qui lui fit tourner la tête : les murs semblaient se rapprocher puis s'éloigner, ce qui fit pouffer la jeune fille et sourire Scorpius, amusé de voir Rose dans cet état.

-Fille qui te plait..

Scorpius fis de même, et, après deux autres questions, demanda bientôt grâce, ce qui fis pousser un cri de joie à Rose.

-J'ai gagnééé !

-Vas-y, rajoutes-en une couche, grimaça Scorpius, que la tête lançait fortement.

Rose s'en rendis compte et leur lança à tous les deux un sort de dégrisement.

-Bon, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon humble reine ? ricana le jeune homme en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Embrasses moi.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interloqué :

-C'est hors de question.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Rose, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Soupirant, Scorpius décida de jouer carte sur table :

-Parce que je vais pas pouvoir me contenter d'un baiser. Si je t'embrasse, je veux pouvoir le faire même dehors, même devant ton frére, même devant tes cousins. Si je t'embrasse maintenant, je te prends là, ici. Et je recommencerais, parce que je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à me passer de toi, que ça soit ici, ou dehors. Si je t'embrasse, je veux être ton petit ami, Rose. Je veux pas juste être un coup comme ça. A toi de voir, achevât-il sa tirade, un regard anxieux dirigé vers la rousse, qui affichait un large sourire.

-Honnêtement, ça me va, comme programme, sourit Rose en s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes.

-Rose, je suis sérieux, là !

-Moi aussi, Scorp'. Je veux bien essayer, même si 9 fois sur 10, je vais t'horripiler à un point pas possible, même si mon père va faire une demi-douzaine d'infarctus quand il le saura, je veux essayer, sourit-elle en s'asseyant à quelque centimètres de Scorpius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres, faussement timide, et il craqua.

Il l'embrassa brusquement, presque violemment. Elle se laissa glisser en arrière sur une pile de coussins et leur baiser devint plus tendre, plus amoureux. Il lui retira son haut et Scorpius couvrit son cou de baisers, déclenchant les gémissements de Rose. Il sourit contre sa peau et continua sa descente, s'attardant sur ses seins qu'il cajola de sa langue, rendant les gémissements de Rose plus rauques.

Finalement, la jeune fille inversa leur position et enleva le jean de son amant, qui la regarda faire, un sourire curieux aux lèvres. Son sourire se mua en grognement quand il sentit la main de Rose empoignait son membre et commençait de long va et viens, qu'elle stoppa dés qu'elle sentit son amant se tendre.

Il se redressa et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Elle sourit et se positionna devant lui, lui présentant sa croupe. Scorpius essaya de se retenir mais peine perdue, il entra puissamment en elle, arrachant à Rose un long cri de plaisir. Il commença ses vas et viens, et, très vite, elle le supplia d'accélérer le rythme, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

-Scorp'… gémit Rose.

Finalement, elle vint la première, bientôt suivie par son amant. En sueur et souriante, elle se retourna vers Scorpius, qui affichait un sourire béat.

-La Terre à Scorpius, je répète, la Terre à Scorpius, sourit Rose en se redressant.

-C'est encore meilleur que dans mes rêves.

-Ah, parce que t'en a rêvé, en plus ? ricanât Rose en lui volant un baiser.

-T'imagines même pas. Depuis la 3e année, tu es un gros fantasme. Et en 4e, quand t'as commencé à sortir avec des mecs, je suis devenu jaloux, et Lily l'a remarqué. En fait, c'est elle et Violet qui ont pigé, bien avant moi, même, que j'étais amoureux. Mais là, j'suis content, sourit-il avec un petit sourire fier. T'as eu ton premier orgasme, avec moi, en plus..

-Qui te dit que c'était mon premier ? sourit malicieusement Rose en se levant et en se rhabillant.

-Attends, c'était pas ton premier ? Mais tout à l'heure, tu as dit..

-J'ai pas répondu, si tu te souvient bien.

-Mais…

-Allez, c'est pas grave, j'en ai eu un maintenant, c'est le principal, non ? rit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Rose Weasley, vous allez me le payer, sourit le Serpentard en sortant de la Salle sur Demande en tenant la main de Rose, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en riant.

**Voilou ! Bon, c'était mon premier lemon, **

**Donc un peu d'indulgence, hein -)**

**Mais rien ne vous empêchent de laisser un p'tit reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bisouuuuus !**


End file.
